


Single.

by torches



Series: checkered [2]
Category: Black Rock Shooter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't mean to love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single.

We weren't born this way.

We were playing in the dark - we found nothing in the quiet places except ourselves. Our unmarked fingertips touched - and we were different. My chest felt hollow like the bones of a bird.

"We'll always be the same inside."

What a false prayer.

It was a sunny day; when I opened the door the whole world blinded me. There she stood. Like she always did.

My callused fingers closed over hers.

I thought it was impossible to live without her.

I was wrong.

I didn't mean to love her.

(I didn't mean to break her.)


End file.
